What do I do?
by Liljaaa
Summary: Well MiNyu cames back and moves to the dorm again... This tells about Tae Kyung's ang Mi Nyu's relationship. Please read I don't want to reveal anything, but I promise there will be really much drama:D
1. Chapter 1

Well this is my first real fan fic that I will keep writing, I promise. But I don't know much about Asian or Korean culture so tell me if I am to out of character. I'm not sure how well my idea will fit to these characters, but I want to write about this because, there wasn't any fic that had my ideas in it.

I want also say I'm sorry for my grammar, I don't have a beta yet, and my English isn't that good, but please read this it will get better when I get it started…

I didn't think it would be so hard to be here in Africa. I fell so lonely even if these children are so wonderful. Even though I see all these stars at the sky and here his voice on the phone like once in a week it isn't enough. It should be really I feel so selfish when I think this way, but it hurt so much.

"Gemma look I find you an other star! Gemma why do you look so sad? Did something bad happen?"

"No everything is fine, and thank you for finding this star for me. It really means a lot."

"I thought so because Gemma keeps looking for them, but aren't there enough stars at the sky?"

"It doesn't matter how many stars there are, because they aren't the right one."

"I wonder how amazing the right one is, if it is fancier than all the stars at the sky."

"He really is amazing but, you should go to play before you have to go to sleep."

"You really are amazing with the children; you'll be amazing mom one day"

"Oh I didn't notice you Unnie, and thanks I really want to have many children…"

"Well it shouldn't be a problem, when you go back to your star?"

"Unnie, I don't think I am ready for that yet"

"For what you are amazing with children, what is it you aren't ready for" she said with a huge grin all over her face.

"Unnie, don't tease me about this, I haven't even seen him in half year"

"But you are still together it definitely proves something"

"I hope so because it is really hard, but I shouldn't be whining about this… I really am grateful that I am able to be here."

"I am sure you are, but isn't time for you to go home already, there are new nuns coming here next week and some of us has to leave. I really don't have any place to go"

"I didn't know about this, going back to Korea I could see my brother again!"

"I didn't know it was him you missed the most what about your star…"

Tae Kyungs POW

I really wish I could see the stars like everyone else can, maybe it would make this easier. Why did she have to take off and leave me here. I am busy person so I can't travel after her all over the world.

I haven't been able to write anything after she left, and sleeping how can sleeping be so hard. No wonder our result gets worse and worse all the time.

"Hyung are you alright, why are you sitting here in the dark" Jeremy asked he was really worried about his hyung. He looked so exhausted. How much I hope she would came back and everything would be the way it was…

So tell was it awful and full of mistakes? And what did you like in it?

By reviewing you can really make my day and then I'll update faster…

After all we all are just fans;D


	2. Chapter 2

It took me longer than I planned sorry. I didn't think I was so slow writing computer

But now I have the second chapter made. Hope you enjoy

Tae Kyung's POV

There is some noise coming from the door. Why can't Shin Woo and Jeremy ever be quiet? I go to yell them, but…

It's Go Mi Nyu standing there after all these months. All the hours I have been thinking about her, missing her, remembering her. Now she actually is there standing beside the door alive in front of me. How beautiful she is. My memory didn't make justice to her, no not at all.

Neither of us can move. We just stand there looking each other. Her hair has grown quite much and those clothes… They really fit. It's still weird to see her in woman's clothes. Then I go to her, I need some proof that she actually is here in front of me that this isn't a dream. I touch her hand and feel so many emotions going through me. I feel happiness, love I feel complete. And then I kiss her.

I didn't remember how good her lips feel. I have my other hand holding hers and the other one behind her neck pulling her closer. I need to feel her body pressed against mine. She responds my kiss with surprisingly passionately. And we both are gasping for air.

I have never experienced anything like that before. Why did I act this way? Why I feel so much passion for her? But then I see her eyes and I don't care anymore. She seems a bit confused but happy, and it is all that matters to me.

"You're back" I say breaking the silence.

"Yeah, it feels good to be home. I missed you" she says blushing. How cute and innocent she is when she blushes.

"It's good to have you back Pig-Rabbit"

I feel so unreal, and then she surprises me with a kiss. I don't remember that she has ever been the one to start a kiss. This really is different. I am just going to deepen our kiss when…

"Hey Tae Kyung, who else is there" I hear Go Mi Nam shouting, and then "Get of my sister!"

We both jump apart embarrassed. Why did he have to ruin our moment?

Mi Nyu's POV

It feels so good to see him again alive in front of me. I haven't remembered how good she actually looked. Oh I feel my heart bouncing so fast in my chest and even the firework is back.

"It's good to have you back Pig-Rabbit". That nickname, I can't remember when I would have been called Pig-Rabbit. So I go closer and with sudden encourage from his words and kiss him. Was it really this amazing and has it always affected me so much? He is about to deepen our kiss and I really want him to…

"Get of my sister!" I hear my Oppa yelling. Oh he is here. How could I forger him the minute I saw Hyung-nim?

"Oh Oppa it's so good to see you."

"Why didn't you call? I could have come and pick you up. I'm your Oppa."

"I didn't want to bother you because I know how busy you are, and I wanted to surprise you." I wonder why Oppa seems to be so mad, have I done something wrong.

"Well then you succeed very well, but Tae Kyung do you really have to go all over her once she arrives? There are others who would like to see her too."

"Well sorry for welcoming my girlfriend."

"Well your girlfriend happens to be my sister."

"Oppa, Hyung-nim, please don't argue. I'm back that is all that matters, isn't it." I hate to see them fighting. They are the most important persons in my life, the ones I missed the most. How can I be so stupid? How can I forget Shin Woo and Jeremy? I'm so rude. "Where are Shin Woo Hyung and Jeremy?"

"Who is asking for us? Oh my god, Mi Nyu is back! And he runs to hug me tightly.

"Jeremy, Shin Woo Hyung, how good to see you again!"

"Mi Nyu…" is all Shin Woo is able to say. Nothing seems to have changed. Jeremy is happy and careless and Shin Woo Hyung so calm and gentle.

"We need to have a welcoming party for you." Jeremy says.

"Yeah let's have a party. Now we have a good reason for that" Go Mi Nam says, and doesn't seem mad at all. It was a good decision to come back.

"Well I'm sure that Mi Nyu is really tired" Shin Woo says.

"Maybe I could use some rest" I smile to him. I didn't even realize how tired I actually am. "Let's party later today right Jeremy?"

"Come on Pig-Rabbit we go to rest for a while, when others can prepare the party." Tae Kyung says he is annoyed because he didn't notice how tire Mi Nyu is.

"Hey where do you think you are taking her?"

"I'm making sure that she gets some rest, I'm taking care of her"

"Are you taking her into your room? Is that where you think she is sleeping?"

"Yeah and what did you think?"

"She won't sleep in the same bed with you pervert. I saw how you kissed her."

"Oppa it won't be like that" I say really embarrassed. Why did he say that? It sounded so dirty. It was just a kiss.

"You heard her. If she wants to sleep with me she will. Shit I didn't mean it like that. Come on Mi Nyu let's go."

"Mi Nyu don't let him do anything, or I will kill Hwang Tae Kyung, do you hear me will kill you!"

"What did you interrupt Hyung" I heard Jeremy ask. "Didn't she just come?"

"It's none of your business" Oppa answered. Why did that bother him so much it was just a kiss? I'm sure he just missed me so much, that is how my Oppa acts when he can't say how he feels. That makes me smile. But then again why does it bother Hyung-nim so much?

"Why did you have to argue with my Oppa again?"

"Where would you want to sleep then? Should I have just been quiet? And you would have ended up in the same room with Shin Woo?"

"No of course not Hyung-nim I want to be here. I just hate you fighting with my Oppa. I'm sorry for making you angry and causing troubles immediately when I come back."

"It's really not your fault your brother is just an ass. But why do you call me Hyung-nim and not Oppa, aren't we that close?"

"Yes I think we are, but I have never called anyone else Oppa besides my brother. So it would be weird, because Oppa means brother to me. And you have always been Hyung-nim to me so Hyung-nim means what you mean to me."

"But what am I to you?"

"You're my boyfriend?" I wonder what he really is to me. I wish he won't get mad at me for saying that. Oh he really looks amazing, when he smiles that way. I love him. But does he love me?

"Hmm maybe you calling me Oppa wouldn't fit. I like the way you say Hyung-nim… You look tired you should rest. Come on I'm tired too. Do you think you are the only one who needs rest? My life is hard too. What is it with you? Are you uncomfortable with this?"

Only now I understand that I'm going to sleep in the same bed with him. But now we won't sleep. I can go to lie down next to him, can't I?

"Mi Nyu?"

"Oh yes I'm coming" Why do I blush now? Why does this feel somehow special? It's not, is it? Well of course it is different, because we didn't see each others in six months. So it is normal to feel this way.

So I just lie down here. Nothing is going to happen. Then I remember those kisses and the firework. It felt so good, but was that different from the kisses we had before I left? Why was there now so much more passion? I felt that I really needed to feel his lips…

"What are you thinking?"

"Our kiss" I say embarrassed. I didn't want to admit it to him, but I know I can't lie to him. I feel his eyes on me. So I turn to look at him. All the tiredness is gone and I become very aware of our position on the bed. My gaze travels to his lips. I wonder what this new weird feeling is. But I decide not care. I feel his hand on my cheek brushing away my hair. There is a new look in his eyes too. We both get closer. Now I can feel his erratic breathing and smell his delicious scent. How much I missed all of this. My hand goes to his hair. It feels so soft. Our lips touch. And I'm lost, I feel him everywhere, but it's not enough. I feel his tongue in my mouth. I could continue this but I am out of air.

We are both gasping for air, lying on his bed looking each other's eyes. My Hyung-nim is beside me and not going anywhere. I could stay in his arms forever. There is something wet on my cheek and he wipes it away.

"Why are you crying?" I didn't even realize I was.

"Because I'm happy. I'm happy to be here, to see you all. I'm happy because I don't have to miss and worry about you anymore. And I'm exhausted for feeling that way so long…"

T K's POV

She looks so beautiful when she sleeps, so peaceful. Feeling her safe in my arms, now I can be the one to protect her. I touch her cheek. Her skin is so smooth. I can hear her voice, take her hand and hold her.

So much has happened today, and it's not even late. In the morning everything was the same depressing, but then she was there. After six months she really was there walking through the door smiling and making my day perfect.

She has so huge effect on me. By just being here she gives so much strength. But there is something more, that wasn't here before. I don't really understand it. Something goes through my body. It is like urge that I want to touch her, that I need to feel her.

It must be because she was gone so long. I'm sure this thing will go away. But do I want it to go away? When I think about what happened before she fell asleep. I don't really want the thing to go away. It scares me because I can't control it. I hate everything I can't control. But I love kissing Mi Nyu. Wait love? Is this love? Do I love her? Why everything has to be so complicated? Why can't I just be happy with her being back? Why does this all even bother me?

Yeah is shouldn't bother me at all. Everything is great. She is back and it is all that matters.

I wish you like it, but even if you don't just tell me all of your thoughts about it.

I will love them all:D so please review

and I do my best with updating fast…


	3. Chapter 3

Again a new chapter :D I'm proud of myself for updating quite quickly and I want to warn that I can't keep up this space all the time. I'm still doing my best.

Thanks for the reviews. They really give me motivation to write. It is nice to know if someone enjoys reading my fic, because I'm a bit insecure with my writing.

I know that at least Tae Kyung and Go Mi Nyu are quite different from what they are in the TV-show, but my fic requires it. I try to keep there parts of what they were in the show, because they are so adorable in the show. But if I want to get some drama they need to grow. And now after my useless speech to the chapter…

M Nyu's POV

Did I fall asleep? I wasn't supposed to, but it was so comfortable to lie in his arms. How long was I out? It's already dark outside. There was supposed to be a party. Did I sleep so long that I ruined it all? I must have disappointed Jeremy and Oppa. They were so exited about it.

But where Hyung-nim is? Shouldn't he be sleeping, if it is middle of the night? I should go looking for him. I'm not tired at all anymore. It could be morning. Only the darkness and the stars tell you that it actually is night.

There is one neither in the kitchen nor at the living room. Oh they made all this for my party and I just slept. I need to make this up for them somehow.

Could he be at the roof? It is the last place I can think about. He is here. I wonder if he slept at all, he looks so exhausted. Could it be because he didn't sleep at all today, but I would say there is more? They must have been so busy. He always works too hard. I should say it to him. I wonder if his sight in the dark has gotten any better.

"Was there really more stars in Africa?" he asks.

"Yeah there was, but none of them as bright as my Korean star"

"I thought you could see the same stars all over the world."

"No the sky looks quite different in Africa."

"That is a shame isn't it. I'm sure you miss the African sky."

"Well I miss the amount of stars, but here I have my favourite ones, those that I missed when I was in Africa. Why are you so interested in stars now? Has your sight gotten any better?"

"So you finally waked up" he says skipping my question.

"Yeah, I'm sorry for ruining the party. I didn't even realize how tired I was."

"It is fine I zoned out, too, they probably had the party on their own."

"Hyung-nim do you think they will be mad at me?"

"Why would they be? You have done nothing wrong. You must have quite big jetlag. So it is only understandable that you needed some sleep."

"Oh I didn't even think how long I stayed awake; it was something like 24 hours."

"Why would you stay awake that long, it isn't healthy. You should take better care of your self. I wonder how you managed to stay out of problems in Africa."

"I couldn't sleep at the plane, and you can't really judge me. When was the last time you slept? Do you even realize how tired you look?"

"I just told you that I fell asleep right after you. And we have been really busy."

"You shouldn't work too much Hyung-nim. It's good that I'm here to look after that you sleep enough."

"Yeah maybe I will be able to sleep with you back here," Hyung-nim whispers. I'm not even sure if I was supposed to hear it. Was my missing really the reason his tiredness? Well it took me a long time to sleep well in Africa, too. And even then it wasn't proper sleep, compared to when he held me.

It blows and I get a bit cold. "You should go back inside. It is cold here."

"No, I'm fine here with you" After saying that he embraces me from the back. And I get warmer immediately.

"Let's go sit here for a while then. The sun is going to arise soon and the view is beautiful." And then we just sit here close each others. And when the sun starts to arise the view is really stunning.

After couple hours or something I'm about to go inside, but I feel Hyung-nim's head resting on my shoulder. He fell asleep, he should get his rest now. But I should go to make breakfast for all of them because of the yesterday. They are going to wake up soon. So I set him into a comfortable position at the bench.

So what I should for breakfast? Isn't there any ingredients? What do they eat? I manage to find ingredients for waffles, so I decide to make them. I'm sure they'll like it. I 'm just finished when Jeremy comes.

"You're awake" he says.

"Yeah I woke up in the middle of the night after sleeping so long. I'm sorry for ruining your party so I made breakfast."

"It is okay. I know how irritated jetlag is and these waffles look really delicious." Jeremy crawls little. "It is really chilly here. Is the door open?"

"I'm sorry it is. I should probably close it, but Tae Kyung is sleeping at the roof." I go to close the door. Hyung-nim looks so peaceful when sleeps. I wish they'll have more free time. He needs more sleep.

"It's good if Hyung gets some sleep. He has had a lot sleeping problems."

"Really, I noticed that he seemed tired, but I thought it was because you were so busy."

"We have been, but Tae Kyung has been restless and wandered during the nights." He shouldn't stress so much. But when I lived here before, he was sometimes up in the middle of the night. It must normal for him, but it's not healthy if he gets too tired.

"You have learned to cook very well Mi Nyu. This is delicious" Jeremy interrupts my thoughts.

"What is so good?" Shin Woo asks coming to the kitchen with Oppa.

"Mi Nyu's waffles, hyung you really have to taste this.

"I didn't know you could cook dongsaeng."

"I learnt in Africa, and I really hope it is good. I made it because I ruined your party yesterday."

"If you were that tired, it is good that you slept. But does that mean we don't get this kind of breakfast every morning" Oppa says.

"Well I can cook for you, but not waffles every day."

"Have you thought at all, what will you do now?"

"I think I could go to work at the orphanage where I worked before going to Africa."

"So you don't have to be a nun when you work there. According to what you did yesterday you have given up with that." Oppa says, and I get embarrassed.

"No, you don't, I just love working with children."

"Who is talking about love and children in the same sentence?" I hear Hyung-nim ask, but why does he seem irritated. What wrong did I say now?

"Your beautiful girlfriend" Jeremy says.

"Don't worry. She just said she will go to work at the orphanage, not that she wants to have children. She is too young for that." Oppa says.

Well that explains why he seemed mad. Did he really think I would want to have children on my own now? But I just said I love children, doesn't he love them? And of course I want to have children sometime, but not yet. First you have to get married and everything. But does this mean he doesn't want children at all… And I'm not even that young anymore. I'm almost 24.

"You don't have to work at all. You could just stay here and follow us when we need to travel."

"But I want to do something, and I don't even have to work a lot if I don't want to. I would just get bored when you work, if I don't have anything to do."

"But then there might be days when we don't see each other. You know how crazy our job is. But it is your choice. If you don't want to see me it is fine to me"

"Then I come to see you at the studio or something. If we handled six months apart we can figure this out." I try to convince him with a hug, because I'm scared he would get mad again. He is about to kiss me, when Oppa clears his throat. We jump a little. I totally forget that they all were here. How embarrassing. Hyung-nim seems a bit startled too.

I feel all of them looking at us. This is really uncomfortable. When I dare to look at them, I notice that Jeremy seems surprised, Oppa seems strange a bit happy and a bit mad, and Shin Woo. Well I don't know about him. He is so good at hiding his feelings, when wants to.

"Haven't you thought about debuting? We all know you have great voice." Shin Woo breaks the uncomfortable silence.

"No, I haven't thought about it at all, but it isn't really my thing. I wasn't ever comfortable with all those photo shootings and all the press."

"You were pretending Mi Nam then and still you were great at performing" Shin Woo says.

"And do you think you don't have to worry about the press anymore? You look like a member of A. and date Hwang Tae Kyung," Jeremy points out.

"Oh, I didn't think about that Hyung-nim. Will I bring bad publicity for you?"

"Even if we make it right way it will be a scandal, but we'll handle it. It won't be like a first thing written about us."

"I wonder if the press still remembers you as Shin Woo's girlfriend" Jeremy says. I had forgotten all about our cover story. That time seems so long ago.

"What? Did you date Shin Woo back then? Why didn't anyone tell me?" Oppa says.

"We didn't date. Shin Woo saved me once and we needed to pretend that we were together."

"Maybe it is better if wait a while before going out in public. First we have to deal with President Ahn." Hyung-nim says. I'm glad, because I don't need any scandal in my life right now.

"Like he hadn't already guessed something from your behaviour. He has wondered what it is with you during these moths. And you didn't ever tell him what happened in that concert and who that girl was." A phone call cuts off Jeremy's speak. It is Hyung-nim's phone.

"We have a meeting with President Ahn. Manager Ma just called. We need to leave now."

"We were supposed to have a day off today." Oppa complains. It is a shame they have to work today. It would have been nice to spend the day with them.

"I know, but Manager says this is important."

"Well I'm sure Manager Ma wouldn't disturb you if wasn't important."

"Do you want come with us dongsaeng?" Oppa asks.

"No, I have still a lot unpacking to do."

"Okay call if you get bored."

"I'll be fine. Go or you'll be late." I say and start to clean up, but then I feel some taking my hand.

"It can take us the whole day. Don't I get even a kiss for good bye?" I blush and then kiss his cheek, and then quickly his lips.

Hm… Where am I supposed to put my stuff? Everything is so well organized in his. I shouldn't touch his personal things. He always gets mad about it, but is this now my room too? Well I can't really unpack anything before I have talked with Hyung-nim.

But what do I do now? I'm going to the orphanage only tomorrow. Oh, I should go to the grocery store. There isn't any food in this house.

I need to shower first. I have worn these clothes like two days. It should be okay, if use his bathroom. It has to be, he was the one who wanted me to sleep in his room. But then again you never know about Hyung-nim. Anyway I can't sit here all day wondering what he thinks about it. I just go to the shower.

What I should buy? At least something for breakfast, I'm not sure if they have time to eat any other meals at home. It's nice to call that place home again. I remember how much it hurt when I was Go Mi Nam for the last time and Hyung-nim drove me to the dorms and said:"We're home." I shouldn't think about it know. I never get shopping done if I do.

I'm so deep in my thoughts that I accidentally pump into group of girls. They are all so beautiful. I should think more about what I wear, now as I'm back here as a girl.

"I'm sorry." I'm saying when one of them screams.

"Isn't that Go Mi Nam? Look at his face, it has to be him"

"Oh my god, it is him. How lucky we are, can you give me your autograph?"

"No, I'm not Mi Nam Oppa." I say shocked.

"Oppa you don't have to pretend, we know who you are."

"I'm his sister, that's why we look alike."

"But why are you dressed like a boy." Why didn't I put on that skirt or those heels?

"I'm sorry, but I really have to go now." and I try to escape from those fans. Oh no, there is even some press here. I'm already creating problems I need to run away. I run to the cash registers and out off the store. Why did I come by walking? I need to quickly hide somewhere. So I run to sit at the bench of the park by the store. Now I just wait awhile and go back to the dorms. Oh it's my phone, Oppa calling me. I wonder what he has to say.

"Hi, Oppa how did you meeting with President Ahn go?"

"It went well, and now he is asking us for dinner. I just wanted to ask if you want to come."

"It would be nice, where are you going?" 

"I'm not sure yet, but we aren't leaving right now. So you could come to the studio. We will take the van anyway."

"Okay, see you there." How nice to go to the studio after so long time. It's not even far from here.

The fan girls are still here, I had totally forgotten them, and security guards are here too.

"Excuse, me miss where do you think you are going." one of them says grabbing my hand.

"I'm supposed to meet A.. We're going for a lunch."

"That is what they all say."

"But I really know them. I'm Tae Kyung's g—" I can't say I'm his girlfriend. "Oh I'm Go Mi Nam's sister."

"You don't sound very convincing. Why should we believe you?"

"We are twins. I look like him, don't I?"

"Sorry but I can't let anyone in."

What is it with me? I always ruin everything. First the party, then I couldn't unpack anything because I didn't know where to put my stuff, then I couldn't do the shopping because of fans, and now they don't even let me in to meet them… I should have just slept the whole day…

I know this is quite different from the second chapter, but this way it needs to be. And the next chapter will reveal a bit more of the story

Please tell me your thoughts about this I appreciate all of them… Just push the button under this, and I'll update faster:D


End file.
